Problems
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow the campers as problems arise in their lives after the fame and they all end up in the same prison.
1. Rude Awakening

Problems

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Chapter 1

Ezekiel slept like a rock, unbothered by the sound of his alarm, the phone, or the big scary policeman knocking on his door, who eventually got mad and kicked the door in. he walked through the house up to Zeke's bedroom. He stared at the sleeping teen, and promptly walked over and flipped him out of bed.

"Who what where when?" Zeke asked, his attention drawn to the policeman, who handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this eh?"

"A court summons, you violated your restraining orders" the policeman said.

"What restraining orders?" he asked and the scary policeman handed him another piece of paper.

"That's not so bad".

"This is directions to the warehouse where their being kept" the policeman replied, Zeke jumped quickly to his feet.

"What!".

"Yeah turns out after that reality show, women around the world took offense and took these out against you. The summons are just for the broads in the city, the hearing for the country is next week. Have fun in jail, you'll be currency they'll pass you around like… yeah like currency" The policeman said before walking out of the room and back down to his car. Zeke stood there and thought about his problem.

"This is so not fair".

End Chapter 1

_pitch ideas for the other campers if you have any._

**Read and Review**


	2. Work Out

Chapter 2

Disclaimer i own nothing

Eva was at the gym lifting weights, all the other girls were watching the guys lift weights without their shirts. Eva thought what was the point in it, you come to a gym to work out, if they wanted to look at the guys stay home and watch porn. She finished with the weights and bent over to grab her water bottle. As she did some guys walked behind her.

"Nice ass babe" he said as he smacked her behind, before he made it four steps.

"Hey your dead! Eva shouted tackled him to the ground and began punching his face over and over.

"Teach you to touch my ass!" she shouted and resumed punching his face. She didn't notice the cops sneak up behind her. Before she knew it they hit her with enough tranquilizer to drop a bull elephant. Eva whirled around and glared at the cops, pulled the needle from her arm and crushed it in her hand.

"Now i'm mad!" she shouted and leaped at the cops, outside sounds of shouting, fighting desperate praying to God could be heard by the swat teams outside. They looked nervously at the building.

"Okay who wants to go in?" the chief asked the others and pointed to one of the officers, "How bout you?"

"I got a wife and kids" he said.

"Oh right" he said and pointed at the next one, "how bout you?"

"I got parents" he replied.

"Oh yeah" he said and pointed to the next guy, "How bout you?"

"What did you say?" he asked, sounding like a jerk.

"I said how bout you".

"How bout me?"

"Never mind".

"Yeah that's right". an officer on the inside dragged himself to the window to look out and call for help. He saw the ones outside walking around chairs in a circle.

"Don't panic someone is coming in!" the chief shouted, as he was speaking the other officers jumped into an available chair.

"Ah forget it I'm throwing in a grenade" he said and pulled the pin on a grenade, he waited a few seconds and tossed it in. the explosion knocked out the windows. After waiting several minutes the officers entered the building, Eva was sprawled out on the ground with about twenty pounds of concrete building on top of her.

"Cuff her boys" he ordered one of the officers pulled her out and cuffed her.

"That's good work Lou, you'll make sergeant for this".

"I already am sergeant chief".

"Hey watch it, or you'll be busted down to sergeant so fast your head'll spin".

END CHAPTER 2

Read and Review


	3. Doctor Visit

Chapter 3

Disclaimer i own nothing

DJ sat in the hospital waiting room, wringing his hands. He'd been waiting for the test results to his moms test, she'd went home to lay down. The door opened and the nurse walked out and called him in, he followed her back to a small room where he was made to wait. The doctor arrived several minutes later.

"Donald Julius how are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine doc" DJ replied, hating being called by his first name, "are my mom's results in?. the doctor opened the folder he'd been carrying and flipped through several stacks of papers.

"Yes, she has hepatitis b".

"What!" DJ shrieked.

"Yep" he replied, closing the folder.

"That can't be how!" DJ exclaimed, "How?"

"Well Donald from all that unprotected sex" the doctor said, "Your mother was… loose".

"Loose?"

"She's a whore" the doctor said, DJ jumped up and grabbed him by his collar and lifted the little man off the ground.

"Take that back!" DJ shouted, "Take it back!" the doctor struggled in the giant's grasp.

"I can't take back the truth son" he replied, "Face it she's a who-" he didn't finish his sentence as DJ punched him in the face. He slammed the man against the wall and continued to punch and punch. The police arrived and restrained the large boy and dragged him out to the police car and drove away.

END Chapter 3

_To save time the next chapter will be when they arrived in prison and talk about what they did._

Read and Review


	4. Confessions Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The outside of the prison was cold and uninviting, the large group of burly inmates looking at him through the fence hungrily didn't help the matter. The gate opened and the guard ushered him forward, the cat calls and wolf whistles followed him inside where he was left alone to change into the orange jumpsuit.

"Come on pretty boy" the guard said, grabbing him roughly by his bicep, "Time for some yard time."

"No wait do you know what they do to guys like me in prison?" Cody asked, the guard nodded.

"Yep… you'll be completely ignored" he said.

"I know I'll never survive in here!"

"I'm kidding kid Jeeze… their gonna rip your ass apart."

"Oh that a lot bet - WHAT!"

"Yep you won't be able to sit down for a couple days." the guard said, pushing him out the door. He stumbled slightly and looked around him. Several different groups looked at him, he smiled weakly and went to go stand over by the fence. As he stood there, trying to mind his own business he looked across the yard to see a familiar Indian teen.

"The heat must be getting to me because that inmate looked like Noah" he said to himself, another caught his eye, this one was extremely fat, "And that looked like Owen."

He scanned the yard and noticed several inmate looked a lot like the TDI cast, he saw Geoff, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Trent.

"Weird those intimidating inmates look a lot like my friends, weird" Cody said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh my gosh Corey!" a familiar voice exclaimed, he turned his head to look as a rather large pair of breast met his face as he was pulled into a hug, "I'm so glad to see someone else here!"

"Lindsey?" he asked, his voice muffled by… well you get it.

"Hey you two over here!" Leshawna shouted.

The two teens walked over to the plus sized sista and found the rest of the TDI campers.

"What did you guys do?" Cody asked.

"Well it went like this" Bridgette said.

_FLASHBACK_

_After the island Bridgette returned home and was popular overnight. She was asked out by all the jocks, all the popular girls wanted her in their cliques. She settled to just be a cheerleader. That was her undoing. At the school pep rally she was doing kicks when her shoe flew off up in the rafters. There was a soft ping before a spotlight fell and killed a man._

_People started panicking and the situation got worse from there. More people died, several were trampled, others were electrocuted by the wires from the light. And she just stood there and watched in shock as the whole gym was filled with the smell of death and destruction._

_"Oh shit" she muttered._

_PRESENT_

"Oh yeah?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do Noah?" Ezekiel asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Noah was walking down the street, reading a book at the same time. He didn't notice when the light for the crosswalk turned red, so he started across. The cars slammed on their brakes and slammed into each other, causing a massive pile up. As he continued on he felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly. He spun around to see a disgruntled police officer._

_"There a problem officer?" Noah asked, going back to his book._

_"Yeah you just jaywalked and caused a pile up, I'm taking you in."_

_"Don't you have better things to do?" Noah asked, "Like finding out where the last jelly donut disappeared to?"_

_"You think that's funny?" the officer asked._

_"Yeah I do" he replied, before walking away. He didn't get far as several large officers tackled him to the ground. They lifted him up and carried him back toward the squad car._

_PRESENT_

"I'd say I'm surprised but I'm not" Leshawna said, Noah rolled his eyes.

"So what'd you do?" he asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Leshawna was going to visit Harold, at the airport she went through the metal detector, it went off. She walked back through and placed several things in the tray. Going through again it went off. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out nail clippers._

_"She's got a gun!" the white security guard on duty shouted, before he and six more dog piled on her._

_PRESENT_

"Racists" she muttered under her breath.

"Okay dudes my turn" Geoff said, getting excited.

_FLASHBACK_

_To the TDI campers he was called Geoff. But back home in West Canaan, Texas he was good ol' Charlie Tweeter. Now he was a wild guy. Parties every night, girls, sex, mostly booze. But this time was different. The cops showed up after being notified by the neighbors. And Charlie was drunk off his ass again._

_"Go home Tweeter."_

_"Yes sir, I have had too much I'm going home" he said, handing his beer over and walked away. The cops started toward the house, as Charlie climbed in the cop car and drove away._

_"you left the keys in the car?" the other officer shouted. Going running after the car._

_PRESENT_

"Wait… your name is Charlie?"

"Alright then lets keep it moving"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Halloween and Gwen was giving out candy. But the problem happened when she opened the door to see a kid dressed like the psycho killer. She then began to kicked him repeatedly until he passed out from the pain._

_Later that night several more kids showed up in the same costumes and were kicked into the hospital, with several severe concussions._

_PRESENT_

"Remind me to never come to your house on Halloween" DJ said.

**END CHAPTER 4**

_if you can guess the shows and movies i referenced in several flashbacks. i'll let you appear in my next killer story. but you have to get all 3 right._

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


End file.
